1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a series of novel silicone alkanolamides, a process or their preparation and the application of these materials as conditioners and softeners for hair, skin and textile fibers. The compounds of the present invention are prepared by reacting a an alkanoalamine with a carboxy containing silicone.
2. Arts and Practices
Silicone compounds have been known to be active at the surface of cellulose and synthetic fibers as well as paper. They are good nondurable lubricants and are very stable to oxidation, however, their high cost and lack of efficiency at low concentrations as well as low durability have made their acceptance in commercial products quite low.
In addition to their high cost, silicone compounds have little or no solubility in mineral oils, fatty triglycerides and other classical fatty quaternary compounds used for softening. This has resulted in the inability to prepare stable blends for use as a textile fiber treatment.
In many applications, there is a desire for a more fatty soluble softener. The desired molecule should have the desirable softening and antistatic properties of silicone, yet have compatibility with traditional fatty materials and oils. Even though a textile softener which has both the desirable softening and antistatic properties of silicone as well as compatibility with fatty compounds has been a long felt need, it isn't until the compounds of the present invention that such a system has been attained.
Carboxy containing silicone compounds useful as raw materials in the practice of the present invention are known to those skilled in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,888 issued in 1989 to Zawadizki discloses the carboxy containing silicone compounds useful as raw materials in the preparation of the compounds of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,296 issued in 1978 to Pike teaches that butyrolactone can be reacted with an amino silane or siloxane.